Seth's Imprint
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: Emily has to take in her godchildren, Aly and Zane, when their parents die. But what happen when Seth imprints on the severely depressed and confused Aly? Will he help her through her problems, or scare her away? After Breaking Dawn. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: Ok, so Seth is my favorite wolf, and I wanted him to imprint. But I didn't want it to be all gushy and romantic, and have them skip off into the sunset and live happily ever after. So I gave her some problems. By the way, she's Emily's cousin. Even thought Leah and Seth are also Emily's cousins, Aly is not related to Seth. That would be gross. Aly is Emily's cousin on her mother's side, and Leah and Seth are Emily's cousins on her Father's side.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight and there are going to be some SERIOUS CHANGES! Oh, sorry, was I have a schizophrenic moment? I don't actually own Twilight… sadly.**

**Aly POV**

I grinned at my reflection in the mirror. My once light brown hair with blonde highlights was now a mass of black surrounding my face. My green eyes were surrounded by a circle of thick black eyeliner. I had dyed an outfit black last night just for this day.

I heard the doorknob turn and a sharp intake of breath. I cursed myself silently for not locking the door.

I turned to face my twin brother Zane, but the look on his face took all the words out of my mouth.

I had expected anger and shock. He would be so mad, probably even yell at me. I had been ready for it. I had braced myself. But the look of disappointment on his face completely threw me off. I hadn't seen that look on his face since the day we found out we were leaving our home in New York to live with our godmother Emily is LaPush. In Washington. That was three days after our parents died in a car wreck.

The past week, Emily had been living with Zane and I in the apartment we lived in with our parents. Today, however, we had a plane to catch.

Zane closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then he opened them and said, "Aly, why?"

I shrugged. "My hair," I said, as if this was a real explanation. "My clothes, too," I added as an afterthought.

"Your clo-" Zane stopped himself mid-sentence. He just sighed and shook his head.

Just then, Emily walked in. "Aly, Zane, what- Oh my god!" She screamed. Seriously. She actually screamed.

"Oh," she said, looking like she was embarrassed, but also trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry, Aly, you, um, startled me…"

"Whatever," was all I said. "I don't care."

So that was how I ended up on a plane, headed west, Emily on one side of me and Zane on the other.

I had my head on Zane's shoulder and I was asleep (ok, I was pretending to be asleep) when Emily tapped me lightly on the shoulder and asked if we'd like to play Go Fish. I was just about to tell her that I was fourteen now, and too old to play Go Fish, when Zane said politely, "Sure."

And for a couple of minutes, it was alright. Everything, I mean. I wasn't moving to La Push. My parents weren't dead. It was just like old times, me and Zane on our way to visit Emily in La Push.

Then Emily started talking about Sam. She seemed so happy when talking about her fiancé, so in love.

"And most of the La Push boys have formed a very tight friendship," Emily was saying. "They spend a lot of time at our house. There's Paul and his girlfriends Rachel, Paul has a little…temper. Rachel's brother Jacob is nice. He's had some problems in the past, but he's a good kid. My other cousins, Leah and Seth, of course you met them a couple of years ago. Leah's a bit moody, but Seth great. Jared and his girlfriend Kim are nice. Let's see, Collin, Brady, oh, and Embry and Quil. We're all just one big Family at La Push." She laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

Zane and Emily talked about the people at La Push, and I leaned my head back against the seat. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew. We were there.

**Seth POV**

There were people coming who weren't vamps of wolves. I considered this cause for celebration. Of course, me and Emily, and of course Sam, who would do anything Emily asked him to, were the only ones who actually bothered to do anything.

Of course, everyone else was here. Leah kept looking at Sam sadly. She needed to get a life. I mean, a life besides staying at home and torturing me. "Seth, don't fall in love, it sucks." "Seth, pass me the remote." "Seth, have you seen my purple bra?" And the worst, "Seth, will you go to the store and get me a box of tampons?" I got laughed out of the store!

Jared and Kim, as usual were making out. Paul was staring at Rachel who was filing her nails. Sam kept looking at his watch. Collin and Brady were in a heated discussion about Star Trek, of all things. Quil was bouncing Claire on his lap. Embry was listening to some music on his iPod that always made my ears hurt. Jacob was talking to Renesmee, although I didn't know why she was here. The problem was, this is what everyone always did, except for Embry who was usually grounded for sneaking out at night (he had wolf duty, but his mom wasn't allowed to know that). So I was usually on my own. I mean, none of them would have minded if I hung out with them, with the exception of Jared and Paul, who probably would have minded very much. But I always felt vaguely excluded. Except with Leah, I definitely never felt like she wasn't giving me enough attention. "Seth, go clean your room." "Seth, come watch TV with me." "Seth, we never spend enough time together."

Just them, the door opened, and fourteen people jumped up to greet Aly and Zane. I couldn't see them at first, I could just hear Emily making introductions.

But then, Embry, who had been in front of me, shifted to the side, and fro a moment, no one else was here. Just me, and the beautiful black-haired, green-eyed girl standing in front of me.

"Seth?" Emily asked, looking concerned. "Seth?" I shook my head, and said, "Yeah?"

"This is Aly and Zane," she said. I shook each of their hands. Just then, Sam and Jared pulled my into the next room.

"What just happened," I asked, feeling a little dizzy.

"Did he just imprint," Jared asked Sam, ignoring me.

"It seems like it," Sam replied, then he turned to me. "Did it seem like no one else was in the room. I nodded.

"And like she was the most beautiful person in the world?" Again, I nodded.

"And like you'd known her your whole life?"

"Well, I have actually-"

"Not the point," Jared said.

I nodded.

"Yep," Paul said. "He imprinted."

I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea. Isn't imprinting supposed to be _rare_? Leah would freak. Ever since the Sam thing, she's hated the idea of imprinting.

"Wait," I said. "How am I supposed to tell a fourteen-year-old girl who just lost her mother and moved away from her home that I'm a werewolf, and I've inexplicably fallen in love with her?"

Sam and Jared just looked at each other. Then Sam stuck his head out the door and asked Emily to come in here.

"Was that what I think it was?" Emily asked me. I shrugged.

She laughed. "First me, then my little cousin, then my goddaughter!? My god, you werewolves are taking over my family!"

I explained the problem to her, and she frowned. "You may have a point," she said. "Well, maybe you should get to know her. Be her friend, and once she gets used to being here, then we can tell her." I sighed, but what choice did I have. I didn't want to scare her away.

We walked back out. Zane was talking to Collin and Brady, but it was obvious he was quickly becoming bored with the conversation. Aly looked like she was forcing herself to smile while people welcomed her to LaPush. She looked like she wanted to cry.

I walked over to the couch she was sitting on. Emily had put out the food, so all the wolves and their imprints had run to the table, with the exception of Renesmee, who didn't eat, Zane and Aly, and me.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," she said. "It's been, like, two years."

I could tell her smile was fake.

"So, do you still like reading?" I asked.

She nodded, her smile widening a little. "yeah," she said. "I'm actually reading this great series called Twilight."

I decided this was a good conversation topic. "Really, what's it about?"

Aly didn't need any more than that to get her started talking. "It's about this girl, Marie **(AN: That's Bella's middle name)**, who moves away from her home. She ends up falling in love with her vampire, Anthony** (AN: Edward's middle name)**. But he has to have extraordinary self-control to not kill her. Then there's this other vampire who tried to drink her blood, but Anthony kills him and saves her! Then, in the second book, he leaves because he thinks he's dangerous for her to be around, the idiot, but then she jumps off a cliff, and he thinks she commit suicide, so he goes to this vampire royalty family, the Volterra, and Marie comes to save him, and they barely escape! The Volterra-" she suddenly blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm talking way too much."

I shook my head vigorously, "No, I don't mind, I mean, it sounds really interesting."

She blushed again. "Well, the Volterra say that Anthony has to make Marie a vampire. Then he says he wont unless she marries him! But there are a bunch of newborn vampires who try to kill Marie! They barely escape, and Marie agrees to marry Anthony. But she gets pregnant, and they have a half-vampire baby! Another vampire sees her and thinks she's an immortal child, and it's illegal to create an immortal child, so the Volterra come! But Anthony's sister Mary **(AN: Alice's real name) **finds another half-vampire and proves that Carlie **(AN: Renesmee's middle name) **is perfectly fine. It's so amazing! What?"

I realized I had been staring at her. "Oh, uh, nothing," I said, "It's just, um, really interesting listening to you talk."

She blushed, _again_. But this time, she smiled. It didn't even look forced.


End file.
